plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Flower Pot
The Flower Pot is a plant that is only recommended on Roof levels. It allows you to place a plant on an otherwise unplantable surface, much like the Lily Pad 's use in Pool levels. While it is intended for use on the Roof, they can still be planted on a regular ground tile, but they cannot be placed on Lily Pads, probably because you can't plant a Potato Mine on the Lily Pad. Suburban Almanac Entry Flower Pot Flower Pots let you plant on the roof. Special: allows you to plant on the roof "I'm a pot for planting. Yet I'm also a plant. HAS YOUR MIND EXPLODED YET?" Cost: 25 Recharge: fast Usage First place in a Roof-based column, and then place a plant in it. Flower Pots cannot attack, and do not do anything outside of the Roof levels other than having a slight resistance to chewing. Flower Pots are required to plant any explosives like Cherry Bombs or Doom-shrooms on Roof levels. If a Doom-shroom detonates on top of it, it is destroyed in addition to creating a crater. One of the most durable anti-zombie barriers in the game combines a Flower Pot or Lily Pad (Lily Pad is slightly weaker), a Pumpkin, and a Tall-nut. Together, these plants which will hold a single regular-speed zombie for upwards of four minutes (even longer when combined with movement-restricting plants). However, this provides less protection for its sun than a standalone Tall-nut. Note: Spikeweeds, Spikerocks, and Aquatic Plants can't be planted in Flower Pots, nor can Grave Busters (as Graves do not appear on the Roof). Strategy The Flower Pot can be used to slow down Gargantuars and cause Pole Vaulting Zombies to lose their pole . They can also provide a few extra seconds of defense as a last resort in Mini-games like Column Like You See 'Em. Otherwise, use it to plant on the roof. If you want to slow down Zombies on the roof, a combination would be a Puff-shroom (by itself, asleep) or Wall-nut/Tall-nut on a Flower Pot, possibly coated with a Pumpkin (which gives a three-layer defense). Gallery Cardboard Flower Pot.JPG|Cardboard Flower Pot DS Flower Pot.png|DS Flower Pot Flower-pot HD.png|HD Flower Pot Flower pot.jpeg|Flower Pot Seed Packet detail Flower pot.jpg|Imitater Flower Pot Flowerpot.png|A Roof Full of Flower Pots Lilypot.png|A Pool level with Lily Pads in every Pool square, with Flower Pots on all ground rows Flower Pot Lawn.png|Planting Flower Pots on the ground, a huge waste of money Badge-edit-5.png|The Wiki's Flower Pot Badge Flower pot Seed.png|Flower Pot Seed Packet in the iPad version flowerpotseedpc.PNG|Flower Pot seed packet in PC version. Pot Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Zen Garden Flower Pots contain plants in the main Zen Garden. The Flower Pots in the Zen Garden do not have eyes or a mouth, so they are not actually plants. Aquatic plants in the main garden and mushroom garden are kept inside Flower Pots filled with water instead of dirt, which are larger than normal Zen Garden Flower Pots. Trivia *It's the plant that has the shortest Almanac Entry. *On Level 5-1, you will be provided with 5 Flower Pots on each row. You will be provided with four Flower Pots on each row in 5-2, and the rest of the Roof levels will have three on each row. Column Like You See 'Em has eight Flower Pots on each row. *The Flower Pot is one of the six plants that can preexist at the start of a level, the other are the Sunflower (Versus Mode only), the Cob Cannon (in Buttered Popcorn), Peashooter (Heat Wave), Lily Pad (Heat Wave) and the Wall-nut (in Can You Dig It? (Hidden Mini-game), Heat Wave, and Squirrel). *The Flower Pot is the only plant in the Suburban Almanac with a Roof background. This may be due to the fact that it is essential and most commonly used in this area. *The Flower Pot is actually a plant itself, according to its Suburban Almanac Entry. **If you look closely, there is a sprout with leaves on the Flower Pot, further proving the point that it is a plant. However, the Flower Pot in the Zen Garden does not have the sprout, showing that it is a regular pot. **They decided to make the pot a plant so it would make sense using up sun rather than money for it and so it would make sense when a zombie eats it. **This might mean that he is some sort of plant that holds it's own soil. So the tiny sprout might be part of the pot. *If you look closely on the pot, you will see what looks like two closed eyes and a mouth. *If you plant a Squash on it, and the squash is looking for zombies that it could squash, the Flower Pot will stop bouncing for a while, and if the Squash was disappeared, the Flower Pot will start bouncing again. *The Flower Pot cannot be obtained for the Zen Garden by normal means. This may be due to the fact that it does not make sense to have a Flower Pot inside a Flower Pot. **It is also the only non-upgrade plant besides the Imitater that cannot be obtained in your Zen Garden. *Flower Pots and their Imitater version are the only plants that can be planted directly on the Roof. This is most likely because they are pots and therefore have no roots. *The Flower Pot is the only plant (excluding Imitater) which can be planted in multiple tile types (ground, Roof) without the help of other plants. *An Imitater Flower Pot, when planted, will obviously have gray color. But when you plant on that Imitater Flower Pot, it will turn orange, which is its original color. Strangely, if you remove that plant, it will revert to gray. *The Flower Pot is one of the three plants that are not recommended in Fog Levels, the other two being the Coffee Bean and the Grave Buster. *Even though the roof is made of tiles or bricks, when you plant a Flower Pot on the roof, soil will appear out of the Flower Pot's bottom like it has been planted on the lawn. **It might be the soil falling out from the Flower Pot. *The Flower Pot, the Pumpkin and the Chomper are the only plants that do not have active eyes. *When a Flower Pot is planted, it bounces, but it doesn't bounce when there is a plant on it or when it is being stolen from a Bungee Zombie. *Spikeweed and Spikerock can't be planted in Flower Pots, as it is pointless to have a plant that hurts zombies stepping on it if there must be something holding the Spikeweed/Spikerock. **This would mean if you could plant Spikeweed or Spikerock in a Flower Pot, then it would not pop the tires on Zomboni's or Catapult Zombie's vehicles. *Flower Pots freeze when they have a plant on top of them. *This, along with the Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Twin Sunflower, Lily Pad, Plantern, Marigold, Coffee Bean, and the Gold Magnet have neither offensive nor defensive capabilities. *When a plant gets planted in the Flower Pot the soil turns from a light brown to a dark brown. **Perhaps it is the plant's shadow. *Flower Pot, Tangle Kelp, Spikeweed, Spikerock, Potato Mine and Sea-shroom are the only plants that can't be planted on Lily Pad. *If you plant a Puff-shroom on this plant in ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2, Peashooter Zombies and Gatling Pea Zombies can hit the Puff-shroom. See also *Roof *Plants *Lily Pad Category:Plants Category:Environment Modificators Category:Roof Obtained Plants Category:Roof Category:Fast Recharge Plants